Ne joue pas à ces jeux avec moi
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - Teen Top / L.Joe x ChunJi : L.Joe flirte avec Ricky. Chun Ji est jaloux. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer entre les deux amants ?


Les Teen Top se tenaient devant le public, en attendant d'être appelé.

Jusqu'à présent la caméra ne s'était pas posé sur eux. Chun Ji en profita alors pour regarder L. Joe. Apparemment leur télépathie ne fonctionnait pas aujourd'hui, et L. Joe a catégoriquement refusé de regarder vers Chun Ji.

Il était bien trop occupé à flirter avec Ricky. L. Joe n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains sur son corps à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les poser sur les genoux du maknae. Ils étaient loin dans un petit coin, ils chuchotaient et riaient

Chun Ji serra en boule son poing, en essayant de se calmer. Il n'a pas été habitué à être ignoré, surtout pas par son amant L. Joe. Cependant aujourd'hui, le rappeur semblé être uniquement axé sur le maknae.

Soudain la caméra se planta devant Chun Ji, et il a automatiquement placé un sourire sur son visage ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil, qui fit crier les centaines de fans présentes.

« Chun Ji-ssi, pourriez-vous nous montrer une de vos danses sexy ? » demanda la MC, à la grande joie de toutes les filles dans le public.

Chun Ji ricana en voyant le visage choqué de L. Joe.

« Bien sûr. »

Dès qu'il exprima son accord, les filles dans le public se mirent à crier encore plus fort.

Chun Ji se leva et se déplaça au centre de la scène, et attendit le début de la musique pour commencé. Bientôt, Chun Ji fût concentré dans sa danse. Ses mouvements en synchronisation avec la chanson.

Ses hanches bougées en fonction de la musique, un sourire sexy avait pris place sur son beau visage. Il glissa à travers la scène, il prit ensuite une rose dans un vase, et alla la donner à la femme MC, qui se mit à rougir immédiatement.

Chun Ji regarda au-dessus de son épaule et vit L. Joe froncé les sourcils en ignorant complètement Ricky cette fois.

Pour essayer de le rendre jaloux, Chun Ji s'agenouilla devant la MC, et lui prit sa main avant de lui donner un doux baiser dessus.

Les fans crièrent encore plus fort et les phrases qui suivirent dans la chanson ne furent pas entendu à cause des cris. La danse se termina par une poussée puissante du bassin et un clin d'oeil qui fit fondre le coeur des centaines de fans.

Chun Ji se courba devant son public avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. C.A.P et Niel lui sourirent fière de lui, les deux maknaes _(Ricky et Chang Jo)_ se couvrir les yeux dans le but de sauver le reste de leur innocence. Seul L. Joe avait l'air triste, ce que nota Chun Ji avec satisfaction.

* * *

« Yah, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? » demanda L. Joe à Chun Ji plus tard, en rentrant dans leur dortoir.

Chun Ji prit un air innocent et répondit :  
« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu sais exactement de quoi est-ce que je parle ! » explosa L. Joe avant de continuer. « Pourquoi as-tu danser aussi... ? Et... Rah tu sais très bien de quoi est-ce que je parle ! »

« La MC m'a demandé de le faire ! » répondit Chun Ji en essayant de cacher un sourire, secrètement heureux de savoir les préoccupations de L. Joe.

« Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu devais vraiment le faire ! Et le faire avec autant d'entrain...! »

« Wae ? _(Quoi ?)_. Tu es jaloux, Byung ? » taquinant Chun Ji, en marchant près du rappeur, qui devint rouge.

« N... Non ! C'est juste que... » L. Joe se mordit la lèvre, en essayant de penser à une réponse rapide.

Chun Ji sourit en voyant le geste si sexy. Seul L. Joe pouvait rester aussi beau même dans une telle situation.

« Admets-le. Tu étais si jaloux. » dit Chun Ji en se rapprochant encore plus près du rappeur.

« Très bien ! Que faire si je l'étais ? » répondit L. Joe en regardant le sol embarrassé.

Chun Ji laissa alors échapper un cri avant de se mettre à danser autour de L. Joe. C'était un spectacle si rare de voir le rappeur si peu confiant et Chun Ji savoura chaque seconde de ce qui venait de se dérouler. L. Joe leva les yeux et regarda Chun Ji.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Chun Ji mis ses bras autour de L. Joe et lui sourit.

« Ani _(Non)_. Tu es si mignon quand tu es jaloux. »

toucha les cheveux de Chun Ji.

« Maintenant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as fait cela ? »

Chun Ji se recula et fit la moue.

« Parce-que tu as été flirter avec Ricky ! »

L. Joe se mit à rire.

« Stupid Boy _(Stupide garçon)_... Je n'aime pas Ricky ! »

« Mais vous riez... Et... Et... vous vous touchiez ! » accusa Chun Ji.

« Babo _(Idiot)_... Je n'aime que toi. » répondit L. Joe en regardant Chun Ji dans les yeux.

Chun Ji rougit en voyant cela, L. Joe l'a alors entraîné dans un doux baiser. Quand ils eurent fini, L. Joe saisi la main de Chun Ji.

« Maintenant, on va se promettre de plus jamais recommencé à jouer à un de ces jeux. Jamais ! »

Chun Ji sourit. C'était une promesse facile à faire.


End file.
